supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
O'Hara Family 2019 Halloween
Transcript Pumpkin carving is carving pumpkins Andrea: "Mom! Can I carve pumpkins, too?" Kathryn: "Sure, you may, sweetie." Andrea: "OK." carves a pumpkin to make a traditional face Looking for costumes comes in with her laptop, who is going on the internet to look for costumes Andrea: "What are you doing mom?" Kathryn: "Looking for Halloween costumes for you, girls." Andrea: "I love Halloween! I can even wear costumes!" Kathryn: "Kids! What are you going to be for Halloween?" Andrea: "A voodoo doll." Kelly: "Captain Marvel." Tayla: "A witch!" Kathryn: "Okay!" the boxes has arrived Kathryn: "The mail is here!" Andrea: "Oh boy, oh boy!" opens the box to reveal a voodoo doll costume Andrea: "Sweet! Thanks, mom!" and Tayla opens their boxes to reveal a Girls Captain Marvel costume and a witch costume respectively Kelly: "Awesome! Thanks!" Tayla: "Cool! Thanks, mommy!" Going to the store Party City, Kathryn is looking for something to decorate as she heads to the inflatables section Kathryn: "Let's just see if they had an inflatable pumpkin patch." sees the Light-Up Inflatable Pumpkin Patch Kathryn: "A-ha!" gets the Light-Up Inflatable Pumpkin Patch box and put it in the cart as she crosses out "Light-Up Inflatable Pumpkin Patch" on the list Kathryn: "And maybe I should get the Halloween candy." heads out to go get the Mars Chocolate Minis Mix 130pc takes the decorations and the candy to the check Kathryn: "How much is the candy?" Manager: "14.99." Trick-or-treating Nicole: "Kathryn is now dressed in her Elvira costume so that she can take the girls trick-or-treating." Kathryn: "Girls, are you ready to trick-or-treat?" Andrea, Kelly and Tayla: "Yes, mother!" Kelly and Tayla come down the stairs as they show up dressed as a voodoo doll, Captain Marvel, and a witch respectively Kathryn: "Oh, lovely costumes!" Andrea: "Thanks, mother." Kathryn: "Let's go outside, except you, Andrea. You pass out the candy." Andrea: "Am I the oldest?" Kathryn: "Yes, you are." Kelly, and Tayla go outside as they head to a house with an inflatable pumpkin reaper, an inflatable skeleton, an inflatable gargoyle, and an inflatable short circuit ghost [Tayla runs off and rings the doorbell as a young woman who is in her early 20s show up, dressed as Cher Horowitz from Clueless] Kathryn: "Hey! Hey! Don't run off!" Kelly: "Trick or treat!" Tayla: "Trick or treat! Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!" giggles Kelly: "Ew!" Young Woman: laughs "That's hilarious! And look at your cute costumes!" dog comes in and barks at them Tayla: "Ah! BAD DOG!" pulls a dog's ear as he yelps Young Woman: "STOP! That's my dog, Ferris!" Tayla: "Who's Ferris, anyways?" Young Woman: "I named him after a character from Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Kathryn: "Leave the dog alone, okay sweetie?" Tayla: "Okay!" [Meanwhile, Andrea is watching Girl vs. Monster on TV until she heard a knock on the door. She goes on and get it and it reveals to be a little girl dressed as Addison from Zombies carrying her pumpkin trick-or-treat bag] Addison cosplayer: "Trick or treat!" Andrea: "Look at your cute cosplay costume!" Addison cosplayer: "Thank you. I told mommy I was dressed as Addison." Andrea: "I know. I will give you some treats." gives her chocolate Addison cosplayer: "Thankies!" at night, a line of costumed people were outside of the house Kathryn: "Okay, girls. Here it is. A trick-or-treat line!" Kelly: "What's that?" Kathryn: "A line full of trick-or-treaters." walks away and cuts the line Kathryn: "Tayla! Come back, young lady!" Tayla: "NO!" Kathryn: "Tayla!" Tayla: "Never! So make me!" pushes a trick-or-treater dressed as a cheerleader Tayla: "OUT OF MY WAY!" Kathryn: "Tayla! You are going to the end of the line!" Tayla: "Fine!" goes to the end of the line When they get home Kathryn: "Okay, since I purchased some Halloween movies for kids, so which movie are we going to watch?" Andrea: "Maybe we should watch Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, I guess?" Kathryn: "That's a good suggestion." Kelly: "Yay!" Tayla: "I love Goosebumps!" Kelly: "Me too!" puts on the DVD Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts